


Perspectives

by LovelyLadyLuck



Series: The Broken Code [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Darth Eira is angry, Differing Viewpoints, Families of Choice, Kira gets carried away, M/M, Team as Family, author takes a dim view of Jedi policy, but Major Quinn is angrier, especially Satele Shan, jedi knight is in way over his head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLadyLuck/pseuds/LovelyLadyLuck
Summary: Shortly after arriving on Yavin, tensions are already running high between the different factions.Unfortunately for Efellan Trusad, Battlemaster of the Jedi, his friend's actions might tip those tensions over into outright war before they can even get within a hundred kilometers of the Revanites.
Relationships: Kira Carsen & Male Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython, Malavai Quinn & Jaesa Willsaam, Male Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Archiban "Doc" Kimble, Satele Shan & Male Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython
Series: The Broken Code [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152155
Kudos: 5





	Perspectives

Focus Character: Efellan Trusad  
Point in timeline: Yavin, day two

**_“Shan!” _ ****__**

Everyone in the camp - well, everyone within earshot, which was a lot of people considering the volume of the shout - froze in place momentarily before slowly turning to face where the noise had come from. The voice had been deep, with a sharp accent. Efellan didn’t know enough about the various regional accents to place exactly where the owner was from, although Scourge and Manuë probably would. Unfortunately, neither of them were around at the moment, not that it was exactly an appropriate time to ask, anyway.

**__**

****

He spun to see who had created such an uproar, and his eyes met with an astonishing sight: a Sith woman stomped toward their erstwhile command center, clearly on the warpath. She wore a headscarf and black armor, with twin lightsabers on her belt. A respirator covered most of the bottom of her face, leaving only her eyes visible. She was also dragging someone along behind her. As the person being dragged struggled, Efellan realized with dawning horror that it was Kira.

****

****

What had she gotten herself into now?

****

****

The Sith set her eyes on him and stopped in front of him.

****

“Where is Shan?” she spat. Kira struggled behind her, but the Sith woman showed no signs of loosening her hold on his friend’s arm or of having trouble keeping her grip.

****

Efellen gaped at her speechlessly. After a moment, the Sith lost patience with him and turned to the rest of the people around. “Where is the Grandmaster?”

****

**____ **

****

“You wish to speak with me, Sith?” the melodious tone of Master Satele asked. 

****

**____ **

****

Efellan breathed a secret sigh of relief as Master Satele approached, her hands clasped behind her back. The chaotic scene playing out before her was met with a single raised eyebrow and mildly questioning look.

****

**____ **

****

“Yes.” the Sith threw Kira down on the ground in front of the Grandmaster. Efellan had to restrain himself from lunging forward to help her. He had a feeling it would only make things worse.

****

**____ **

****

“Keep your bloody Padawans under control, or they’re going to get themselves killed. We don’t take kindly to attempted abductions of our apprentices.” the woman snarled.

****

**____ **

****

Efellan’s blood ran cold. Kira had done _what? ___

****

**____ **

****

Master Satele glanced at Kira in mild surprise. Kira had managed to lever herself up onto her knees and twisted around to spit at the Sith, “You’re the abductor, Sith! And you won’t be able to hold her much longer!”

****

**____ **

****

The Sith crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Kira. Master Satele stepped forward and held up her hands in a conciliatory gesture. The Sith turned her glare on the Grandmaster.

****

**____ **

****

“Sith, I apologize for Knight Carsen’s actions. She was only doing what she felt was right.”

****

**____ **

****

The Sith let out a single scornful laugh. “And _kidnapping _is somehow right?”__

****

**____ **

****

“She was attempting to rescue-”

****

**____ **

****

“Rescue?” the Sith asked in disbelief. “Grandmaster, do you see those cuffs she’s wearing? She brought those with her to put on Jaesa so she couldn’t resist.”

****

**____ **

****

Something twisted in Efellan’s gut. “Excuse me, uh…” he began, and the Sith turned her attention to him. “I’m-I’m really sorry for what Kira did. It won’t happen again.” he told her.

****

**____ **

****

She wasn’t convinced. “And what good is your word, Jedi?”

****

**____ **

****

Efellan looked down. “None, I guess. At least to you. But I’ll keep her away from your apprentice - Jaesa, you said?” the Sith gave a single nod. “I’ll keep her away from Jaesa. I promise.”

****

**____ **

****

The Sith eyed him suspiciously, but seemed to accept. She nodded once more before turning on her heel and storming off back in the direction of the Imperial encampment.

****

**____ **

****

Efellan turned back to Kira and helped her up. “Kira, what were you thinking?”

****

**____ **

****

Kira snarled wordlessly, struggling with the cuffs. Efellan waved a hand over them, but they didn’t budge. Force-inhibitors, then. He put in the standard code, thankful when they clicked open. Kira shrugged her shoulders and rubbed her wrists, the skin raw from the cuffs.

****

**____ **

****

“Her apprentice is Jaesa Willsaam, Nomen Karr’s padawan.” Master Satele informed him, stepping over to them. “When we realized what happened, we had a bulletin put out to look for her, and to bring her back if possible.”

****

**____ **

****

Efellan gaped at her. “You have a bounty on her head?”

****

**____ **

****

“No, we made it known that she is currently travelling with a Sith, and that it isn’t of her own volition.” Master Satele corrected him.

****

**____ **

****

Efellan put his hands to his temples, careful of his horns. He shook his head. “I can’t believe this. Master Shan, you have a bounty on a Sith Lord’s apprentice, and Kira, you actually decided it would be a good idea to try to follow through with it?” Kira gave him a pugnacious look. Master Satele looked like she was going to correct him again, but he cut her off, “Kira, look, I know why you’re concerned for her, but that was a seriously boneheaded move. We need the Sith to work with us, and you trying to take her apprentice might have just ruined that.” Kira looked down, silent.

****

**____ **

****

Efellan sighed harshly. “I’m going to see if she’ll talk to me.” he pointed at Kira. “You. Stay here. I _will _get Rusk to babysit you if I have to.”__

****

**____ **

****

Without giving either of them a chance to respond, Efellan turned and headed towards the Imperial encampment. It was on the other side of a large hill and through a thick stand of trees, which masked his approach. Finding the specific spot he was looking for turned out to be far easier than he anticipated, and he was able to follow the raised voices of several people, including the Sith woman from before.

****

**____ **

****

He found her in the middle of a small clearing, arguing with - dear Force, was that _Darth Marr? ___

****

**____ **

****

“-Will not hesitate to pull out of this arrangement. I don’t care how much that inconveniences you, I won’t stand for them attacking my apprentice like this, and I won’t spend the entirety of my time here constantly watching out for abduction attempts from our supposed allies!” she yelled, uncowed by the massive man in armor.

****

**____ **

****

Darth Marr bowed his armored head. “I understand your position. But there is no way we will succeed in our objectives without your prowess on the battlefield.” he said in his artificially low voice.

****

**____ **

****

Efellan stared in shock. Was _Darth Marr _attempting to placate this woman? Who was she?__

****

**____ **

****

The Sith woman crossed her arms over her chest. “I realize that. But if you want me and mine to remain here, you had best solve this problem.” she spat.

****

**____ **

****

Deciding that was the best opening he was going to get, Efellan pushed his way into the clearing loudly. He held one arm up in greeting and opened his mouth to speak.

****

**____ **

****

Before he could get any words out, he found himself on his knees in front of the Sith woman, arms held in a vicious grip behind his back. He felt a gun barrel pressed to the back of his head, and went very still. A lightsaber was pointed at his throat, he could feel the searing heat on his chin.

****

**____ **

****

Efellan didn’t know how they’d managed to get the drop on him so quickly, but it didn’t matter right now. Right now all that mattered was avoiding further pissing off the angry Sith who would probably have no issue ending his life for the slightest offense.

****

**____ **

****

“And who might you be?” a man’s voice growled in his ear. Deep and gravelly, with a rough accent.

****

**____ **

****

Efellan gulped. He looked up shakily, and saw the Sith woman standing before him with her arms crossed. Most of her face was hidden behind her respirator, but her piercing grey eyes bored into him, filled with suspicion and fury. She glared down at him, and his insides turned to ice.

****

**____ **

****

“I-I’m Efellan Trusad, I’m the Battlemaster of the Jedi Order.” he said unsteadily. “I came to apologize for Kira’s actions, and to hopefully work something out?” his voice squeaked at the end of his sentence, and he inwardly cursed.

****

**____ **

****

The Sith’s eyes narrowed. “Yes, I remember you. You apologized for her actions before. But what good are your words?” she asked. “How can I be sure that this isn’t some feeble attempt to get me to let my guard down?”

****

**____ **

****

Efellan looked at the ground. His thoughts raced; sweat broke out along his forehead. He wished Manuë was here; she was the diplomat, not him. She’d be able to talk her way out of this situation and even come out the other end having befriended the Sith. Efellan didn’t have his friend’s way with words, and gods only knew where she was right now.

****

**____ **

****

“Wrath. We cannot afford a full-blown incident at this time.” Came the voice of Darth Marr.

****

**____ **

****

The grey-eyed woman scoffed, but signaled to the men holding him to let him stand. The gun barrel was removed from his scalp, but he had no doubt that it was still being aimed at him. The lightsaber at his throat didn’t move, and his arms were still held behind his back, although now at a slightly less painful angle.

****

**____ **

****

“Xalek, stand down a bit.” she ordered.

****

**____ **

****

The lightsaber at his neck wavered slightly, but didn’t move away. “Lady-” its wielder protested. His voice was deep, without any Imperial accent Efellan could recognize.

****

**____ **

****

“Just stop pointing your saber at him for the moment; Ferris and Valkan have got him well in hand. He’s not going anywhere.” she stated.

****

**____ **

****

The saber wielder - Xalek, apparently - grunted and pulled the sword from Efellan’s throat, and he heard the distinctive sound of the weapon being deactivated. The tall, bulky form of its wielder stepped toward the woman, stopping to stand slightly behind her to her right. Efellan’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head when the distinctive Kalee bone mask came into view; he hadn’t known there were any Kaleesh Sith. And this one was apprenticed to a very powerful Sith indeed, if that was the case; one with the power and authority to openly disobey Darth Marr.

****

**____ **

****

Who was she? _What in all the Corellian hells was going on here? ___

****

**____ **

****

“Well, Jedi, say your piece. And I’d suggest you make it quick; I’m not in a patient mood.” she snapped.

****

**____ **

****

That shook Efellan out of his reverie, and he quickly gathered himself to the best of his ability.

****

**____ **

****

“Look, I don’t know exactly what happened, but I’m really sorry for what Kira did. Please understand, she was only doing what she thought was right, especially since Master Satele-” he cut himself off.

****

**____ **

****

The Sith woman narrowed her eyes. “What did she do?” she asked, voice dripping with venom.

****

**____ **

****

Efellan gulped. “Look, she didn’t mean any harm by it, she’s just trying to help Jaesa, it’s not-”

****

**____ **

****

_“What. Did. She. Do.” ___

****

**____ **

****

Efellan looked down. “She’s put out a message to most of the Jedi Order to be on the lookout for Jaesa; that she’s traveling with a Sith against her will and needs help to escape.” he said in a rush.

****

**____ **

****

Everything went deadly still. Efellan didn’t dare look up, didn’t want to see the look on the Sith woman’s face.

****

**____ **

****

Everything was silent for several painfully long moments. Sweat dripped down Efellan’s face, and real fear was beginning to curl in his gut now. Was this going to be the end of him? Everything he’d been through, the Emperor’s fortress, his year in captivity, seeing his friends suffer and die, nearly losing Archiban…he’d survived those. But his every sense was screaming _danger _at him like they never had before.__

****

**____ **

****

“NO!” a sudden scream broke the silence.

****

**____ **

****

The Sith woman whirled around to face the source of the scream, eyes widening. A bronze-skinned young woman in training clothes was barreling towards them, clutching a saberstaff in one hand. Following behind her was a blue-skinned Twi’lek woman of approximately the same age, and an Imperial officer with black hair. Both wore expressions of worry on their faces, but the leader of the little charge had her face set in fierce determination.

****

**____ **

****

“Jaesa, what-” the Sith woman said, reaching out to stop her, but the younger woman brushed past, barely seeming to notice her there.

****

**____ **

****

She came to a stop only a few feet in front of him, and brandished the long handle of her saberstaff in his face.

****

**____ **

****

“I’m not going back, and you can’t make me! None of you!” she yelled in his face. “Not when I’m finally happy for the first time in my life!”

****

**____ **

****

Efellan was thunderstruck. Vaguely he noticed the black-haired officer whispering something in the Sith’s ear, before the woman nodded in understanding.

****

**____ **

****

“Look, I’m not-I don’t want any trouble, I just-” he stammered.

****

**____ **

****

Jaesa glared at him. “I don’t care. I’m not going back. Not after what the Jedi did to me!” She snarled.

****

**____ **

****

Efellan blinked. What the Jedi had done to her? What was she talking about?

****

**____ **

****

The grey eyed Sith laid her hands on her apprentice’s shoulders, gently guiding her away from him and murmuring something soothing. Jaesa drew in deep, ragged breaths, her whole torso heaving with each inhale. The Sith woman’s attention was now firmly focused on her apprentice, as was the Twi’lek woman’s.

****

**____ **

****

“Jedi, it would be best if you left.” rumbled Darth Marr.

****

**____ **

****

Efellan startled at the sound; he’d practically forgotten the man was there. The black haired officer stepped forward.

****

**____ **

****

“Let’s go. Ferris, Valkan, bring him. Don’t let him loose.” he said shortly. He turned to look behind him, and Efellan saw the Sith woman nod quickly at the officer.

****

**____ **

****

The Kaleesh stepped forward as well, surprisingly quietly for a being of his bulk. “I will go with you.”

****

**____ **

****

The officer nodded sharply. “Come then.”

****

**____ **

****

The people gripping his arms roughly yanked him around, and began marching him back the way he came. The officer led the way, and despite his silence it didn’t take a genius to sense the hostility pouring off of him.

****

**____ **

****

Part way back to the Republic camp, Efellan cleared his throat and gathered up enough nerve to say, “Look, I know you’re all upset, but I’m sure if you just had Jaesa explain to Master Satele that she’s not being held hostage, she’d-”

****

**____ **

****

The officer suddenly came to a stop, and Efellan was cut off when the people holding him also stopped short. The officer slowly turned around, danger emanating from every movement. He fixed Efellan with a piercing glare, eyes like knives.

****

**____ **

****

“And risk her being taken anyway? You have a _bounty on her, _Jedi. I’m not going to put her in harm’s way.” he snarled.__

****

**____ **

****

“Master Satele won’t-she’s only worried about Jaesa’s wellbeing!” he protested.

****

**____ **

****

The person holding his left arm barked out a laugh. “That’s rich, coming from you.” he snorted. “Thought you Jedi weren’t allowed to care about anything?”

****

**____ **

****

The person on his other side shot back, “They’re not. ‘S why they’re all kriffed up in the head.”

****

**____ **

****

“We’re not!” Efellan said.

****

**____ **

****

The officer crossed his arms and raised one eyebrow, fixing him with a flinty glare. “Hear me well, Jedi: it does not matter to me what your Grandmaster claims, none of you are getting anywhere near her. And if any of your people make another attempt to abduct her, you’ll find that Darth Eira is the least of your worries.”

****

**____ **

****

Efellan gulped. “What do you mean?”

****

**____ **

****

The officer narrowed his eyes. “Aside from Jaesa herself? You will also have to worry about two Dark Council members, a third highly-ranking Sith with full access to the best experimental laboratories the Empire has to offer, the combined crews of Darths Eira, Occlus, and Eidolon. And myself.”

****

**____ **

****

“You?”

****

**____ **

****

“Yes, me.” the officer stepped forward, and with a sudden swift movement seized the front of Efellan’s shirt, pulling his head close to glare into his eyes.

****

**____ **

****

“That girl is like a daughter to me, Jedi. I will be _damned _before I let any of your kind get within a hundred metres of her, do you understand?” he growled.__

****

**____ **

****

__

****

**____ **

****

__Efellan nodded, eyes wide with shock._ _

****

**____ **

****

__

****

**____ **

****

__“Good.” the officer abruptly released him, stepping back and spinning on his heel. “Then let’s get going. You’re not welcome here.”_ _

****

**____ **

****

__

****

**____ **

****

__The rest of the walk was silent; Efellan didn’t want to risk angering the officer further. He was clearly the one in charge here, despite the presence of the Kaleesh Sith. Efellan could sense it._ _

****

**____ **

****

__

****

**____ **

****

__Their group stopped near the edge of the Republic encampment. At a swift signal from their leader, the men holding Efellan let go of his arms, shoving him forward. He managed to keep himself from falling, and rubbed one arm with the other as he turned to look back._ _

****

**____ **

****

__

****

**____ **

****

__There was no sign of the Kaleesh Sith, although Efellan could still sense him. The officer was flanked by two men, one a Zabrak bearing the distinctive red and black coloration of the Dathomir people, the other a tall Rattataki with stark black tattoos on his face. All of them glared at Efellan suspiciously, and he decided discretion was the better option in this case._ _

****

**____ **

****

__

****

**____ **

****

__He backed away slowly, and didn’t turn away from them until he’d put enough distance between them that he felt he could defend himself against a surprise attack. He skirted the main encampment, and headed for his ship instead; he didn’t feel up to dealing with Master Satele and her judgement at the moment._ _

****

**____ **

****

****

**____ **

****

Thankfully, the _Shield _was mostly empty when he entered; he sensed Archiban, but it seemed that the other members of the crew had decided to go somewhere else. He stomped into his room, not bothering to close the door. He knew Archiban would be coming to investigate any minute anyway.__

****

**____ **

****

True to form, his husband entered the room a few minutes later, much quieter than normal, and laid a hand on his shoulder. Efellan sighed, covering Archiban’s hand with his own. Archiban didn’t say anything; despite his normal chattiness, the man did have the ability to recognize when it wasn’t welcome.

****

**____ **

****

After a little while, Archiban squeezed his shoulder. “I don’t suppose this has anything to do with why Miss Firecracker was so huffy earlier?”

****

**____ **

****

Efellan huffed out a small laugh. “Got it in one. I tried to go smooth things over, and let’s just say it went badly.”

****

**____ **

****

Archiban wrapped his arm fully around Efellan’s shoulders. “You wanna talk about it?”

****

**____ **

****

Efellan slung an arm around the human’s waist and pulled him close. “Not right now.”

****

**____ **

****

Archiban nodded, pressing a long kiss to his temple. “Nap then?”

****

**____ **

****

Efellan nodded.

****

**____ **

****

*** 

****

**____ **

****

When Efellan slowly came awake, he was wrapped around his partner in bed, nose pressed into the crook of the other man’s neck. Archiban had an arm wrapped around his shoulders, and was snoring softly. Efellan smiled softly; it was rare that the two of them had this sort of time alone together, especially since their marriage was a secret one. Kind of an open secret within their crew, but still.

****

**____ **

****

Closing his eyes again, Efellan settled back down into the bed, nestling closer to Archiban. Vaguely he contemplated waking his lover up for some fun together, but decided that was better saved for later, since they’d be up late because of the nap…

****

**____ **

****

Suddenly, Efellan’s eyes shot open as the memory of what had prompted this little interlude came rushing back to him all at once.

****

**____ **

****

The grey-eyed Sith.

****

**____ **

****

Jaesa.

****

**____ **

****

Master Satele’s bounty.

****

**____ **

****

The officer.

****

**____ **

****

_Kriff. ___

****

**____ **

****

He unconsciously tightened his grip on Archiban, causing the other man to stir and come awake as well.

****

**____ **

****

“Fells?” Archiban murmured, voice sleepy and rough.

****

**____ **

****

Efellan sat up, taking deep breaths to calm himself. Archiban sat up next to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing close.

****

**____ **

****

“Breathe, sweetheart. I’ve got you. Just breathe.” Archiban murmured into his ear.

****

**____ **

****

**____ **

****

Efellan covered Archiban’s hands with his own. He calmed slowly, anchoring himself in Archiban’s steady presence in the Force. They were silent for a long while, the only sound in the room Efellan’s heavy breathing.

****

**____ **

****

**____ **

****

Eventually, Archiban was the first to speak.

****

**____ **

****

**____ **

****

“You wanna tell me what’s got you so upset now?”

****

**____ **

****

**____ **

****

Efellan sighed, but nodded. “How much do you know about what happened this afternoon with Kira?”

****

**____ **

****

**____ **

****

Archiban shrugged against him. “Not much. She tried to go get some wayward padawan traveling with a Sith and it didn’t end well.”

****

**____ **

****

**____ **

****

Efellan laughed bitterly. “That’s one way to put it. Except from their perspective, and that of said wayward padawan, it wasn’t a rescue. It was an attempted kidnapping.”

****

**____ **

****

**____ **

****

Archiban stiffened. “What?”

****

**____ **

****

**____ **

****

Efellan nodded. “I went to talk to them, try to smooth things over, but before I could get a single word out, they had me on my knees on the ground with a gun to my head.”

****

**____ **

****

**____ **

****

“What? Kriffing hells, Efellan, why didn’t you tell me?”

****

**____ **

****

**____ **

****

Efellan squeezed his husband’s arms. “I’m fine, love, I promise.” Archiban wasn’t convinced, but subsided for now. “I tried to explain how Kira was trying to help, but when I mentioned the bounty Master Satele put on Jaesa - that’s the apprentice’s name - she came storming out of nowhere screaming about how she wasn’t going to go back, how she was finally happy, and something about something the Jedi did to her. She...Archiban, I don’t know what happened to her, but she was seriously scared, and not of the Sith she was with. She was scared of _me, ____of the _Jedi.” ________

****

**____ **

****

Archiban sighed. “That’s bad, Fells. Real bad.” he was silent for a moment. “Is this why you’re so upset?”

****

**____ **

****

****

Efellan nodded miserably. “I just...I have my own issues with the Order, but gods, nothing on the level of what that poor girl does. And I _know _Master Satele isn’t going to let this go, she’s going to keep pressing to get Jaesa back, and from what I saw, her master is some insanely powerful Sith. This could ruin the entire war effort here if Master Satele can’t mind her own business until this is over.” he confided.__

****

Archiban squeezed him. “Maybe if you sent Big Red over she’d be more willing to talk? She might be more open to talking to another Sith instead of a Jedi.” he suggested.

****

Efellan shrugged. “Maybe.”

****

They sat in silence for a while longer, before Efellan quietly said, “It’s just...she seemed to think that the Jedi were _evil, _when she’s travelling with a Sith. Working for the Empire.”__

****

It didn’t make any sense. She must have suffered something horrific, something she felt the Jedi were responsible for. And it had driven her into the arms of the Sith, the Empire. What had happened to her that made _that _seem like the better option? Efellan wasn’t sure he wanted to know.__

****

Archiban kissed his shoulder. “I wonder what happened. Poor girl.”

****

Efellan nodded. He had a sinking feeling that this situation wasn’t anywhere near over with, but there were other people way more qualified to try and de escalate it than him. He decided to leave it to them.

****

**Author's Note:**

> Ferris is Pierce's replacement, Valkan is one of Liara's people. I feel like at this point their various crew members just bounce around from ship to ship as they please. As long as everyone takes a head count before they leave a planet, it's all good.


End file.
